A Hero's Family
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: AU One Shot. Clark and Chloe are happily married with four children, Connor 16 years old and twins Jonathon and Lara 11 year’s old and new baby Sky. Clark takes time to think about his life and recent events concerning his eldest son.


**Title:** A Hero's Family

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Family drama

**Pairing:** Chloe/Clark

**Author notes:** Hey…Well, I haven't added any chapters to my story Superman's Little Angels for a while and was in the mood to write something Smallville and this is what I came up with. It does tie in with SLA but can be read as a stand alone piece, information needed to know is in the summary…so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh_ :D

**Summary:** AU ONE SHOT. Clark and Chloe are happily married with three children, Connor 16 years old and twins Jonathon and Lara 11 year's old and new baby Sky. Clark takes time to think about his life and recent events concerning his eldest son.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Smallville/Superman characters or worlds…unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Clark *_sigh_*…

**For those of you who have read my other fic Superman's Little Angels, this one shot takes place straight after where my last chapter left off, so Connor has named himself as Superboy to the media and Kara isn't on Clark's favourites list right now.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**A Hero's Family**

Since when did things become so complicated? Who was he kidding, his life had _always_ been complicated, things had just never been so important to him before. After becoming a father your priorities change, it doesn't matter that you are the saviour of humanity or the white knight of the people, having your own children, other people that have and still are unconditionally dependant on you, the way you live and think changes for good.

Clark stepped out of the front door, taking a deep breath he welcomed the fresh air; he needed to clear his mind, too much was happening all at once, he just needed a chance to slow down…_ironic seeing as he can run faster than a speeding bullet._

Work was a daunting task ahead of him, with all that had been going on he was sure he wouldn't be able to stand listening to his fellow workers rant about the world's newest hero, Superboy…unbeknownst to the rest of the world the very son of Superman himself, his much loved son Connor. Shaking his head as though to clear his thoughts, Clark felt his muscles tense; he was way too stressed at the moment, this was all becoming too much to bear.

Deciding undoubtedly against the idea of going to work, sure Chloe would cover for him, Clark made a hasty change into his iconic red and blue suit, taking to the sky in a single bound, hoping to leave his worries behind as he entered the higher atmosphere…but even _he_ wasn't that lucky.

The caress of the wind against his skin was a much wanted relief to his anxieties, at least for now. Clark kept to the skies, high above the clouds and out of view, not wanting to be surveyed from the watchful eyes of the public given his state of mind. He kept his speed minimal, in no hurry to reach his unknown destination, merely content to glide along unnoticed and oblivious to the world around him, needing the time alone to set his mind and collect his thoughts.

How his life had changed, how _he_ had changed.

His hand moved in front of his head in a slow motion, taking a small bend in the air, the wind billowing through his cape wildly behind him as his thoughts reverted back to a time before the icon.

Chloe had been the only constant in his life, she was there for him in High School in every way he could have wanted, she was that perky, nosey, investigative type that thrilled him to the core and touched his heart in a way that nothing else could, her spark penetrating his otherwise invulnerable skin, lifting him higher than he could ever fly.

She was the one, he knew it sounded cheesy and clichéd, but it was the truth, he had never wanted anyone as much as Chloe Sullivan, even Lana was mild in comparison to the unique individual that was now his beloved wife. A wife that had given him not just one, but four beautiful children, children that meant everything to him. His family would always come first, it always had and it always will.

He smiled to himself as he remembered back to the joyous time when they found out Chloe was pregnant with Connor, their eldest son. Neither had thought the prospect of children was possible given the complications of their relationship and the undeniable fact that Clark was in fact an alien, but it would seem luck was on their side, Chloe had indeed fallen pregnant and they couldn't have been happier.

Connor was his first son, their miracle child; once he was born Chloe and himself had been opened up to a whole new world of worries, both with raising their first child and dealing with his ever-developing powers, unquestionably inherited by his superhuman father. But they had coped through thick and thin, happy that Martha Kent was there to lend a helping hand when needed.

Who would have thought that their little bundle of joy, their first born Connor Kent, would grow up and cause an unwanted stir in the media with his choice to dub himself as Superboy? No matter how much longer Clark had wanted to shield his children away from the limelight and the dangers of his dual identity, he knew this time would come, he just wasn't expecting it to be this soon.

Clark took a moment to survey his surroundings, trying to gage just how far he had flown since leaving; he had lost all track of time, having simply been soaring through the sky, memories flooding his mind. With a quick glance down he noted he had travelled practically half way around the world, now easing his way over the Great Wall of China. Keeping his pace, he continued his flight across the globe, his mind wandering over the past weeks events.

Kara was his family, his only true blood relative left from Krypton and he loved her dearly, more importantly his children loved her too, not that he could blame them, they probably saw her as their _get out of jail free_ card, it was an understatement to say she let them get away with a little too many things, but what was he to do, he hadn't the heart to tell them otherwise, that was until Connor and Kara's little stunt yesterday.

He mustn't dwell so much, at least that's what Chloe is always telling him, and for once Clark was going to listen. Connor had to grow up some time and as long as he was here to help him Clark had nothing to worry about, they would deal with this as a family and everything would be fine.

He couldn't help but think about the future, about his family…about his children. John and Lara, sure they were only 11, but that was now, what about when they grew up, when they came into the rest of their powers, they would find themselves going through the same thing. He had been so overjoyed that Chloe and he had even been blessed with kids; he hadn't really given thought to the idea of them following in his footsteps, continuing the legacy, stepping into the next generation of superheros. The Teen Titians would be their first step, he would be proud to see his children fighting the good fight, standing for truth and the American way, but on the contrary, he would be just as supportive if they turned around and told him they didn't want to, that they would rather live a normal life, live among their common race as one of them, not to complicate their lives with the burden that can more often than not invade the lives of those who protect the very world they live in.

Of course it would hurt to not see his lineage commence to their full potential, to embrace their gifts of power and use it to help those who cry for a saviour in this often inhumane world. But it was their life and their choice, and he was going to stick by them no matter what.

Their families newest addition, baby Sky, had been yet another destiny for Clark to consider, he would never have dreamt in his wildest dreams that he would be here today with four children and himself _flying_ in a red and blue suit, cape trailing expressively behind him, his heritage's emblem displayed proudly on his chest for the world to see, his powers not only revealed to humanity but accepted and admired by those who merely needed the light to show them the way.

Clark's hand mindlessly trailed over his chest, tracing the embossed emblem that lie there. He hadn't always been this icon; he hadn't always been 'Superman'. He had lived a life before this, not a life that could be classed as normal, but it was the closest thing to normal Clark was ever sure to get. He couldn't imagine ever going back to that, leaving his duty behind, leaving humanity to destroy itself. Where he was today, what he was doing was the right thing; he was making the world a better place, he and his kind, the Justice League of America was here to show humanity the good they could do if only they know how. He was elfish in his youth to ever think that he could escape his destiny, that all too familiar burn of guilt rose in his stomach as he thought of what could have been had he not accepted his destiny and became this icon, the saviour who people looked up to, both civilian and family. He would keep this role with pride until the time come when he would have to _pass down the cape_ and allow his own children and the next generation of heroes to carry this weight of responsibility, because knowing his own children, the world would be in good hands and that's all he could ever ask for.

Time had escaped him, he had even less of an idea of how much time had passed but he didn't care. Clark closed his eyes against the wind, allowing its rhythmic tranquillity to smooth through his hair, calming his worries in an instant. Stopping all of a sudden, Clark poised himself midair, relaxing under the blissful rays of the sun, feeling its heat empower his very being. Calmingly, he focused his hearing on the one thing that always grounded him when he found himself unable to stop…Chloe.

He picked up her heartbeat in a second, the steady beating a song to his ears, drowning out all other sounds he concentrated on his wife and her voice, she was at work yelling at Jimmy because he didn't get the shots she wanted…_always taking control_…that's my girl, Clark thought with a smirk. This was his normalcy, his escape from the icon, he was determined in his goal to save humanity from itself, but every now and again he needed a life of his own, after all he was raised as a human before the icon, he couldn't suffice one without the other, he supposed that was his weakness…his family.

Clark conceded that he had been gone long enough, heading higher into the sky he took off a faster speed than before, bounding through the atmosphere, defying the very laws of gravity, returning back to Smallville in a matter of moments, deciding to take a quick detour before heading home.

Hovering high enough to keep from view, Clark focused his vision through the building below him, spotting John and Lara in the classroom to the back of the school. Lara was sat intently listening to her teacher, while John on the other hand was doodling something on a piece of paper, _I'll have to talk to him about that later_, Clark noted to himself, smiling nonetheless.

He was so proud of his kids no matter what they do, he couldn't wait to see them grow up and watch the kind of people they will become unfold before him. Lara was destined for a bright future in journalism, her mother's curiosity and her father's intuition was sure to see her through a rewarding career and he couldn't be prouder.

Content in himself and assured that his children were ok, Clark continued back home, landing gracefully in the back garden, waiting a moment before entering the house.

Every family had their issues and it just turned out that this family was a little too _super_…no big deal right; stranger things had happened in Clark's life, this was just another something to overcome. Having cleared his head, and calmed himself, Clark took a careful step into the house, greeted with silence, stupidly expecting the everyday hustle of family noise to greet him…sighing with slight disappointment, he shook the feeling from him and made his way upstairs, changing into his work clothes, and before he knew it was standing at the doors of the Daily Planet.

Talking to the long elevator ride up to the top floor, he stopped at the entrance of his office and watched as his wife buzzed around the room collecting anything and everything for the next edition, finishing her recent story and keeping her attitude set to the goal at hand. _What a remarkable woman_, Clark thought, leaning against his desk, having moved into the room subconsciously.

"Oh Clark, you scared me, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that" Chloe gasped hitting him playfully on the arm before leaning over him to snatch a folder off his desk.

"Sorry…I missed you" Clark grinned sheepishly, stopping his wife from her frantic work state, placing a secure hand around her waist.

"You were only gone for a few hours…but I am flattered nonetheless" Chloe smiled her hundred watt smile, accepting the kiss Clark offered as he leant down and claimed her lips.

"We've done pretty well haven't we? With the kids I mean…we're a great family, a strong family…we can get through this Chloe, Connor is growing up and _Superboy _is going to have to accept his responsibilities. We knew this would happen one day…we can do this" Clark professed everything that Chloe had wanted to hear, as though he could read her mind.

"Yes we have, we've done a damn good job mister, but sometimes it feels like we have an extra kid running around with Kara…but you're right, we can do this Clark…we're a _super_ family" Chloe whispered with a lift of her eyebrow.

"That we are…_that we are…_" Clark repeated more to himself, watching as Chloe sauntered off towards the photocopier, releasing a steady breath Clark took a seat in his chair, leaning over his desk, chin in his hands he smiled to himself "…and I wouldn't change it for the world" With that he switched back to his second self, reverting back to the nerdy reporter tapping away at his computer, giving the world the impression he was nothing extraordinary…it didn't matter if no one knew who he really was, all that mattered was that he was there when they needed him, the icon was a symbol of hope and so long as at least person a day gained that hope, his job was complete.

Whether it was Superman, Supergirl or Superboy, they were all one and the same…a family and that meant that they would stick together, a whole new league of their own.

Life had a funny way of throwing you off balance but this family was always sure to land on two feet, their head's held high and their cape trailing behind them.

They were the Kent's, they were heroes…they were a family.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I hope you liked it, it's been a while seen i have written anything Smallville so i hope it was ok lol**

**If you liked this concept and the idea of Clark's four children, take a look at my fic that this derived from Superman's Little Angels :D**

**There is even a link to a drawing of Connor, John, Lara and Sky on my profile page, drawn by the lovely Missie Marie**

**Please leave me a reivew, they are like oxygen to me :P**

**Cee xx**


End file.
